Fluffy OneSHOT IXK
by InkedOnyx
Summary: Got bored...here's a little something I promised my readers. BTW: VERY VERY VERY VERY SHORT...


**HOLY FRICKING CRAP! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE HUMONGO LACK OF UPDATION! I had state testing these past few weeks and it sucked majorly. Not to mention homework and stuff outside of school and my friends and guy I like….and what? Haha, lol I feel very hyper right now so I will work on the next chapter of An Unexpected Mew as fast as I can. Please message me for any ideas you have I will love you forever!**

**ENJOY! (Or else die!) XD**

* * *

Ichigo was asleep in her bed while Kish sat awake staring at her. She had no idea he was in her room, nor did she realize he had traveled all the way back to her just to try and admit he still loved her.

Ichigo mumbled something in her sleep and shuddered as the rain fell from the sky. She was nineteen now and accepted into Tokyo University for the next few years. She had her own apartment, a couple neighborhoods away from her parents, but only a few blocks from Cafe Mew Mew and the University.

_She's different..._Kish thought, looking her more grown and formed figure. She had filled out very quickly through her teen years, with exceptional curves, average bust and long legs. Her hair was still that dark, shiny ruby red as before and her hazel-red eyes still glowed against her milky pale skin. But, that shine barely shone anymore, when Ichigo found out that Aoyoma cheated on her, just the month before.

Kish watched Aoyoma and had to restrain himself as the clueless bastard let go of something so innocent and beautiful and took on another cheater. He met with Ichigo and his other girlfriend, Maya, an American singer who got a gig in Tokyo singing American classics. He was harsh and Kish found the last month hard as he tried to restrain himself from tracking down the runt and killing him cold-blooded.

He sighed quietly, not wanting to wake his kitten. She took it strong, but there were waterfalls of tears every now and again. Luckily, Ichigo got over Aoyoma and moved on in life, bleak but happy.

She had good grades, a nice family, friends, and she still had her Mew Powers. He smiled as he watched her tail and ears twitch in her sleep. Those soft as velvet, black as raven's feathers cat features that made him smile.

He looked down at his alien watch. There was a brief message from Pai and Taruto, saying they had gone in search of Lettuce and Pudding who were 19 and 17. Tart was 18, and Pai was 21, and both seemed to love their Mews just as much. That Mint girl and Ryou ended up together, and Zakuro and Akasaka also ended up together, despite the four year age difference between the two older, yet young people.

He decided to go out and find food on his ship. Sighing, he stood and walked over to his Kitten's bedside. He leaned over and kissed her head whispering,

"I love you Kitten, remember that." Little did he know, Ichigo was awake, and not ready to let Kish get away. Just as he turned, she leapt up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him atop of her. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and one around his neck as her tail wound itself around Kish's left calf.

Kish was blushing vigorously when he realized what Ichigo was doing.

"Kish," she breathed. "Why didn't you come when Masaya hurt me? I knew you were there. Why didn't you?" Kishu was in total shock.

"Ichigo...I..." but he was cut off. Ichigo had a finger pressed to his lips.

"Just...never mind...none of that matters now." She pressed down on Kishu's back and he practically fell as she pulled him down closer. He gasped in shock and looked down and into those beautiful reddish-brown eyes.

"Ichigo," He breathed. He saw her smile seductively and he himself found himself grinning.

"Kish...I want you to never leave my side." She said. The strap to her tank top slid down her shoulder and Kish found himself sweating. "Would you like to know why?" He felt himself nodding. Ichigo smiled. Not seductively, but lovingly. She raised her lips to his ear. "Because I love you in return."

Kishu became stunned. She...loved him back...IMPOSSIBLE! He looked down at her with golden eyes.

"Yo-you do?" He asked. She nodded.

"All this time, I thought that I loved Masaya, but really I always loved you Kish. I realize now I should have gone with you to paradise and stayed with you, but I was foolish. I love you Kish and nothing will ever change that." She said.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered.

"Kish, I have a question," Ichigo murmured, pulling his head closer to hers.

"Hmm?" Kish asked.

"Would you let me kiss you?" That question had Kish grinning like an idiot.

"Why don't you find out?" He asked, still grinning. The corners of Ichigo's mouth turned upwards, and she pulled Kish down and made the space between them disappear. When Ichigo's lips crashed onto Kish's, he never felt so alive and joyful. He wanted to show her love Masaya couldn't give her.

He slid his hands up her back and around her neck. Her tail twined all the way around him and he felt her hand press against his cheek. Her lips moved in sync with his and she felt heat transmit between the two. His hands made their way to her side and Ichigo let out a surprised squeak as Kish barged in. Ichigo didn't know how, but Kish's shirt made its way off his body and Ichigo's hands were pressed against Kish's chest. Kish's hands made their way to Ichigo's back and things went loose from there.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ichigo awoke with Kish's arm around her waist and his face in her neck. She smiled. Last night was the best day of her life.

"Mmm…Kitten?" Kish mumbled.

"Yes Kish?" Ichigo replied.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Kish." She responded, giggling.

"Promise me we'll stay together Ichigo." Kish said as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him, kissing his nose.

"I promise Kish."

And those were words Kish had been waiting to hear for years. :)

**AN:/ THAT WAS EXTREMELY FLUFFY AND ADULT FOR ME! (And pretty short) Don't know why I rated it T but whatever right? EXACTLY! Sorry for lack of update! R&R I am working on AUM Chapter….what it is? 2? 3? 4? Oh and the Nico Fanfic chappy 2. :) **

**Reviews on this will bring in more ROMANCE SHORTS!**

**Whoever the fifth and tenth reviewers are, YOU will become an amazing character for a new story or one for a part of my current ones. YOU CHOOSE EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT PERSON! SO…..please R&R and ENJOY! Luv ya'll! Hehe, **_**I**_** felt like doing that…..**

**BYE…..T_T**


End file.
